Un último hechizo
by helenaterra
Summary: La madre de Sarah le ruega que vivan juntas para reconstruir su relación. ¿Por qué empieza a tener sueños con el Rey Globlin? ¿Por qué su mamá se aleja cuando empiezan a llevarse bien? "Hoggle, ¿estás seguro que Jareth no existe?"
1. Mamá, te necesito

Todo en la vida de la joven Sarah iba bien, los fines de semana se dedicaba a hablar con su madre por teléfono. Su madre iba a venir desde Beverly Hills, eso le decía, luego de haber probado suerte como locutora de radio, uno de sus muchos trabajos. Atrás había quedado el carácter inmaduro de una Sarah quinceañera que atormentaba a su familia; adoraba a su hermano Toby, quién era un casi un adolescente, bastante hablador y coqueto. Sarah se preguntó a quién habría sacado esa picardía, ya que su padre era algo insulso, hasta la misma esposa de Robert bromeaba sobre lo distintos que eran. Sarah evitaba pensar en ese ser que una vez la puso en aprietos, su picardía sí que se parecía.

Su hermano llevaba los amuletos que alguna vez Sarah le obsequió. Para Toby, el muñeco enano y los demás seres fueron sus mejores amigos. Los guardaba como ningún otro objeto suyo; pero Sarah le pidió que cuando ya no los necesitase se devuelva para obsequiárselos a otro niño, aunque pensaba que era difícil que pasara, nada relacionado con fantasía era fácil de explicar. Sin embargo, Sarah siempre iba a recordar a esos amiguitos, aquellos que le salvaron de caer en engaños y le ayudaron a quererse a sí misma.

Sarah bajó a la primera planta de la casa, ese día sus padres habían salido a pescar, por lo que un día antes ya se había despedido de ellos debido a que esa mañana vendría Linda, su madre, a recogerla. Para comodidad de las dos, se habían ido, para evitar a Linda y a sus "cambios de humor". No tardó mucho en venir su madre y tocar el claxon, verificó por la ventana y vio un carro nuevo de color azul esperándola, corrió hacia su madre, luego de muchos años de no verla, atrás quedarían los rencores, eso intentaba pensar Sarah.

—¡Mi niña! — Linda tomó a su hija del rostro, y en la mente de Linda no había una palabra como "niña" para describir a Sarah, ella estaba altísima y adulta, con sus dieciocho años recién cumplidos. Aun así, Linda se sentía culpable de no haber vivido la niñez de su hija, probablemente por eso la trataba como una pequeña.

Sarah la abrazó y lloraron. Hasta que en un rato partieron, iban a ir a la casa de los abuelos, los padres de Linda, que habían fallecido ya hace algún tiempo. Estaba no muy lejos de la casa de Robert, el padre de Sarah.

La conversación en el auto pasó a ser una conversación entre amigas, más que de una madre e hija. Sarah pensaba que eso fue debido al carácter alegre de su madre. Ella le habló sobre que no fueron tan bien las cosas en Beverly Hills, que hubiese vuelto por su hija cuando su Robert le devuelva la custodia que le robó y de la reciente muerte de sus padres. Sarah ni siquiera pudo conocer a sus abuelos a fondo, sólo tenía fotos de ellos y conocía que la criaban cuando era una bebé debido a la agenda de Linda.

Cuando llegaron a casa, lo primero que hicieron fue abrir las ventanas y sacar el polvo de los muebles, para sentarse. Linda miró fijamente a su hija cuando limpiaba los muebles, tenía unos pantalones como de exploradora largos y grandes, eso no ocultaba bella figura, de hecho, aumentaba más la atención hacia sus largas piernas.

—Sarah desde que pequeña te gustó el ballet, ¿no?

Sarah sacaba las telas que cubrían los sofás.

—Amh... sí, mamá

—Ahora que has salido de la preparatoria, podrías interesarte en la actuación o cualquier forma de perfomance

Mamá empezó a tornar la conversación a un rumbo que no deseaba. Todo fue bien hasta ahora.

—La verdad es que no tengo interés— le dije como buena niña, mi interés no era el trabajo de mi madre.

Mamá se acercó a mí y me tomó de los hombros con ligereza, apresurándome a sentarme.

—Quizás... sólo tengas miedo, yo también lo padecí cuando estaba en la escuela, pero siempre me gustó ser el centro de atención

Mi timidez no era problema porque no lo era. Aunque me decían que era algo introvertida por preferir estar con mi familia que salir a fiestas tan seguido. Tampoco consideraba ser extraña por eso, mis padres era mi mayor soporte, nunca iba a preferir a cambio fiestas con extraños que sólo estén interesados en salir conmigo en una ocasión y luego ya no recordarme.

—Entonces ¿Cómo superaste tu timidez? — me levanté y apuré en sacar mis cosas de una maleta pequeña que traje

—Bueno... fue con técnicas, por supuesto, hacer ridículo al principio y luego hacer cosas que te sean más difíciles

Mentiría si dijera que no disfrutaba de esa conversación, aunque sé que no iba a ninguna parte. Pero estar cada minuto con mi madre, me hacía enormemente feliz. Sabía todo este tiempo que ella se victimizaba y le echaba la culpa a mi padre por el hecho de que le hayan denegada mi custodia, pero eso no importaba, estábamos juntas ahora, dejaría las cosas del pasado por tener su compañía.

Mamá y yo estuvimos viajando por todo el mundo antes de mis cinco años, cuando mi padre aún vivía con ella, también viajaba, todo se debió al carácter benévolo de mis abuelos, que participaban en proyectos caritativos en el oriente. Pero papá dejó a mamá por estudiar en la universidad y mamá siempre lo odió por eso. A pesar de que mamá alguna vez intentó volver a salir con mi padre para impedir que me llevasen, mis abuelos paternos la rechazaron, entonces ella regresó a Estados Unidos a comenzar su carrera artística. Siempre me visitaba, hasta que mi padre se casó con Irene, y ella empezó a comportarse mal con mi padre, ya casi no venía a verme y por último se fue a otros estados.

Cuando era pequeña, pensaba que Irene tenía la culpa de todo porque mi madre mediante sus cartas me trasladaba su odio hacia ella.  
Años después me di cuenta que mi desdicha era por la culpa de mi madre, no fue nada fácil superar eso, desde que entré a la secundaria, comencé a ir más de seguido a mi psicóloga, mi mamá no sabe de eso. Estaba resentida con ella por un largo tiempo hasta que cumplí 18, ella me rogó por teléfono que me quedara con ella y entonces admití necesitarla. El lugar de mi madre nunca pudo ser ocupado por Irene o papá o menos Merlín, tampoco por mis amigos fantasiosos que siempre me traían problemas.

Luego de salir del baño, no vi a mamá por ninguna parte, supuse que había salido de compras. Así que sólo me quedó ver la televisión, me eché en el sofá como si fuese la ejecutiva más cansada del mundo. La prendí y únicamente daban canales de señal abierta, caí en un espectáculo de preguntas y respuestas, te pagaban por las respuestas más sinceras y chocantes que puedas dar, una chica de mi edad le tocó responder a varias, le preguntaron cuál fue el día más feliz de su vida, era un chica linda y genial, y sólo hablo algo así como: "El día más feliz de mi vida fue en una puesta de sol en la playa, acampando, con mis compañeros de la escuela. Mi primer viaje sin mis padres, con mi pareja, eso fue hace cuatro años y seguimos juntos" sonrió y señaló a su pareja cuando la comentarista le dijo algo al oído. Esa chica sólo se estaba pavoneando de salir con su pareja por mucho tiempo, ni siquiera dijo algo especial sobre la respuesta.

Me estaba comenzando a exasperar el qué hacer antes de que mamá trajera la comida, o que cocinemos. Había cambiado los canales varias veces, pero regresaba al mismo tonto talk show porque no había más variedad de canales. Entonces fue cuando empecé a pensar sobre mi día más feliz, en mi mente surgía esa que conocí a los goblins y reté a su rey, pero prefería ignorar eso, no quería contar que alguna vez un aparente brujo me intentó quitar a mi hermano. Iba a mantener la promesa de no hablar del origen de Hoggle ni de los otros con nadie. Siempre estuvieron en mi vida, me acompañaban a la escuela, entonces fue cuando junté el valor de hablar y buscar amigos, por supuesto, también fueron mi paño de lágrimas cuando recordaba a mi madre.

Miré la ventana, como buscando la llegada de Linda, así es como quería que la llamase, por su nombre de pila, mi mamá quería ser por siempre joven. Este año iba a quedarme con ella, ahora tenía la seguridad de tenerlo todo. Estaba completa. Había ganado a un detestable rey, al rey goblin, no me sentía una chica tonta a la cual podrían engañar sólo por sentirse abandonada. Había llegado a esa conclusión hace unos años cuando en la escuela se presentó la tarea de estudiar a Silvia Plath y el feminismo.

Ya comprendía que la relación que tuve con el rey goblin fue sólo el capto de una ingenua damisela que no busca otra cosa en la vida más que un príncipe azul.

—Rey goblin, si te viera ahora, te sacaría la cabeza— dije intentando estrangular a la almohada más cercana a mí

Ahora que lo pienso, hubiese sido divertido traer a Ludo aquí, quizás también al amargado de Hoggle. Pero mamá se hubiese dado cuenta que llevo peluches y quizás se hubiera burlado de mí.

Sólo pensando en esas cosas, Sarah quedó dormida, quizás hasta la noche. No quería dormir, pero dentro de su mente pensaba que estaba en vigilia, aparecía en un salón de bailes, repleto de bellos manteles, altas ventanas victorianas y un matiz plata que abundaba allí, daba tanta elegancia al ambiente. Ella se dirigió al centro del gran salón, para ver que estaba pasando, pero no había ni una sola persona. Después de dar pequeñas vueltas, rememoró que este salón se parecía mucho al del baile donde el rey goblin intentó seducirla. Entró en furia, antes de gritar y matar al cretino ser, vio que lo que llevaba puesto era la ropa de la mañana, cuando se encontró con su madre, era probable para ella que esté soñando, aunque no solía tener sueños acerca del laberinto de los goblins. A comparación de ambiente etéreo que vivió en sus 15 años, esta vez percibía el ambiente de manera tranquila.

* * *

_Hice un pequeña actualización hace dos meses (en agosto del 2019?) de este capítulo. Gracias por leerlo. En verdad, tomé mucho tiempo en idear esta historia, no es mi primer fanfic publicado (supongo que es el tercero). Los reviews serán muy bien recibidos :)_  
_Atte: HelenaTerra_


	2. El pasado antes que la tristeza

Sarah pareció olvidarse de que ahora era una joven airosa y recordó con rabia a Jareth, empezando a gritar con alto fervor por su nombre de título, como si fuera una niña que buscaba pelear con un compañero.

—¡Detestable Rey Goblin! — Era inútil, no había nadie

—No me vas a hacer enojar, hoy es el día más feliz de mi vida, Jareth —Se preguntó si era la primera vez que lo llamaba por su nombre de pila, Hoggle lo hacía, debió ser por él que lo llamaba así.

Sarah no entendía el propósito de volver a encontrarse allí. Tenía que ser un sueño, probablemente ella en el fondo sentía el deseo de verlo.

Avanzó hasta el atrio donde se supone que se presentan los artistas, ¿goblins artistas? se preguntaba, ¿cómo serían?

Sin caminar mucho, pude ver que había algo en una mesa de delante, las demás parecían vacías, era una carta y un abrecartas, ¿esto es para mí? Dejé de lado la idea de pensar que era un sueño y abrí esa carta, la empecé a leer:

_«Buenos días, cosa preciosa, por fin te dignaste a leer mi carta._

_Estoy invadiendo tus sueños, eso me hace un triunfador, ¿o será que sólo tus manos tocarán mis letras y estaré siendo destrozado?  
Aun si lees esta carta un poco tarde, me alegrará. Nunca se me dio permiso para entrar en tu vida, pero tú me llamaste, nuevamente, pero esta vez no podré responderte como se debe, sólo quedarán mis intenciones de agradecerte. A pesar de las tentaciones y la abundancia que te ofrecí, tú elegiste un camino que muchas no lo hubiesen tomado. La naturaleza humana es débil frente a los deleites fantasiosos, y jugué con todas mis técnicas.  
El laberinto es tuyo.»_

Sarah estaba con la mente completamente vacía, sin poder dar acierto a que lo qué leyó era del Rey Goblin. No tenía sentido, ¿estaba invadiendo sus sueños? ¿qué tipo de sentimiento se merecía él?

No podía enlazar palabras sinceras con el Rey Goblin. Quizás era su imaginación, quería quedar bien con todos, ahora se imaginaba que él que alguna vez fue su perpetrador le estaba pidiendo perdón, o quizás ella quería hacer las paces con él y hablarle de sus amigos y cómo ellos extrañan su reino.

—Sarah —Llamaron del otro lado, el sueño parecía desvanecerse, los bellos ambientes caían y mis manos buscaban tocar la carta, pensando que podía alcanzarla.

—… ¿Qué? —Soñolienta pude ver el rostro de mamá

—No te quedes dormida así, no eres una bebé, estás en el sofá

Me di cuenta que no tenía la carta, quería llamar al Rey Goblin, pero no debía hacerlo.

—¡Mamá! Quédate conmigo—La llamé, estaba del otro lado del sofá

—¿Qué pasa?

Poco a poco pasó mi exaltación y me incorporé, parece que mamá se dio cuenta que había tenido una pesadilla, no me dijo nada y volvió a la cocina trayendo algo de comida.

—Parece que hablabas sobre alguien ¿Lo extrañas?

Recordé al Rey Goblin. ¿Acaso hablé en voz alta? Sentí la vergüenza en mis orejas y oculté mi cara mirando la tv.

Empezó a reír

—No—le dije despreocupada

—Entonces ¿qué hacías, actuabas?

—Mamá, hace tiempo que no actúo

No dijo nada más por un rato, se le veía relajada, no había sacado nada de las maletas.

—¿Tienes algo que hacer mañana?

—Creo que no, pero ya sabes que de acá unos días voy a ir a la universidad

—¿No quieres conocer más sobre la vida de tu mamá? Sarah, mañana tengo que estar Columbia, vamos, estaré en una conferencia, te divertirá

Me quedé pensando, sí quería estar más tiempo con mamá, le respondí que sí. Nos quedamos hasta tarde viendo una película, era sobre un hombre que luchaba en un tribunal celestial por su vida mientras que estaba en coma, a ella le gustaba ese director, eso dijo. Mamá tenía una biblioteca de películas en casa, en verdad amaba su trabajo. Estos últimos años había trabajado en la radio, de eso estuvimos hablando, hasta quedamos dormidas.

Al día siguiente, despertamos y no desempacamos. Ella me dijo que nos íbamos a quedar unos días en Columbia así que llevaríamos algunas maletas, lo que no le pregunté fue en donde, ¿íbamos a alquilar un hotel? Mamá era del tipo de persona dinámica y sin una agenda, improvisaba aun si no conocía el camino o nos perdíamos, ese día ella tomó el carro y fuimos de rumbo. En tres días empezaba las clases, estaba segura que podía regresar a tiempo.

Al llegar allí estuvimos en un hotel y luego fuimos a un evento, mamá fue vestida de manera bastante normal cómo para ir a una conferencia, estaba con varios personajes, respondiendo preguntas y tomándose fotos. Estaba segura que ese tipo de eventos no duraba mucho, por lo que la esperaba en el vestíbulo del hotel donde era el evento. Algunas personas se me acercaron para preguntarme si era la hija de Linda, estaban sorprendidos.

Cuando salió mamá lo vi despedirse de un hombre con lentes negro, parecían cercanos.

Mamá trajo folletos del evento me explicó que iba a presentarse próximamente en una obra, por lo tanto, se iba a quedar en esa ciudad.

—¿Qué pasa conmigo? —le pregunté sin rodeos

—Sarah, soy una mala madre, nos acabamos de mudar, pero mira como es trabajar como una independiente, hay veces en donde se presenta ofertas de trabajo y no puedes rechazarlo. Tú estarás bien en casa de mis padres.

—Sí, bueno, no hay problema

—También podrías quedarte, estaría…

—No, en tres días tengo clases

—Oh, sí, querida—Mamá se disculpó

—¿Cuántos días?

—No serán más de 3 semanas

—Qué bien. Linda, ¿quién era la persona con quién hablabas?

Dudó un poco en responderme.

—Es sólo un compañero, te lo tengo que presentar, también el productor de esta obra—Me dijo con una sonrisa

Al menos me trajo aquí para explicarme esto.

Fuimos al hotel, y al día siguiente alguien vino a acompañarme para que tome un bus hacia casa, aunque yo había planeado ir a visitar a papá, quería traer más cosas para vivir en esa casa, al menos estaba agradecida de vivir en una casa y no compartir un departamento, de eso me habló una amiga. Mi universidad en Saint Louise no quedaba tan lejos de casa, luego de unas millas podía encontrar el paradero. Desde la casa de mi padre sí que quedaba algo lejos. Al abrir la puerta, me encontré a un hombre mediano y elegante esperándome.

—Hola, Sarah—Lo reconocí como el compañero de mamá del día de ayer

—Hola—le dije tímidamente

—Te voy llevar hasta la estación, Linda me lo contó todo, ella había preferido que te quedes.

_¿Por qué un hombre que presumía ser tan importante me estaba ayudando? ¿Había algo que mi mamá y él ocultaban?_

Fuimos a su auto con mi única maleta. Al entrar, me di cuenta que era bastante serio, porque no me hizo ninguna pregunta, tampoco quería preguntarle nada ¿sería una molestia? Llevaba un folleto de ayer de mamá, ahí pude ver una foto que tuvieron juntos, de hecho, eran protagonistas de la futura obra que darían, me emocioné con el hecho, parecía algo importante. Así que no pude ocultar mi emoción al leerlo.

—¿Te divierten las obras, Sarah?

_"¿Eh?"_

—Sí… siempre apoyo a mi madre

Me dio una sonrisa y no dijo más. Hasta llegar a la estación, me bajé y le di las gracias, pero antes le dije:

—Por favor, cuida de mamá—le pedí

—¿Qué es eso? Ella es bastante grande—Me sonrió, aun llevaba los lentes negros, así que no podía ver su mirada.

Era un tipo muy seguro de sí mismo y algo simpático, me preguntaba si mamá estaba saliendo con él, debíe reconocer el gesto de traerme a la estación de bus. En el folleto del día de ayer decía "Linda Williams y Tim Zakar", nunca había escuchado su nombre, pero qué conocía yo de la vida de mi madre.

Al llegar a casa, ya eran casi las una de la madrugada. Nadie me recibió, pero intenté no hacer mucho ruido para darle una sorpresa al día siguiente. Subí a la segunda planta, pero antes abrí el cuarto de mi hermano, sin prender la luz, ellos salieron, mis amigos. Le indiqué que bajaran la voz y no gritaran y nos metimos mi cuarto.

Les conté que había estado en una ciudad grande donde nunca había estado, la noche era preciosa allí. Me escucharon atentamente y me abrazaron pidiéndome que me quede, aunque Hoggle no lo hizo.

—Señorita Wendy, ahora cuéntenos cómo voló por los cielos—Sir Didymus era gracioso

—No volé por el cielo, Sir Didymus, tomé un bus

—Déjalo, es inútil, él no sabe nada—dijo Hoggle

—Puede ser porque nunca ha salido a más lugares—le respondí

—Sir Didymus cree en los niños que crean él, y se divierte mucho con ellos, pero hace mucho que no juega con nadie—Dijo triste. Era de esperarse, Toby ya estaba grande.

—Deja de decir tonterías, Didymus, sólo te pasas jugando con Merlín inventando historias de caballeros.

Hoggle estaba un poco cansado de sus compañeros, lo comprendía un poco. Este era un asunto que quería resolver yo misma, quería darles una misión a ellos, debían cuidar y hacer feliz de algún niño, mi hermano ya era feliz en la escuela y en a casa. Yo estaba grande para jugar con ellos. Pero de vez en cuanto, inventaba historias y Ludo las dibujaba, sentíamos que volvíamos a viajar al Laberinto, aunque la última vez que hicimos eso fue hace dos años.

Hoggle se fue a sentar en la cama, allí vio mi maleta y lo que traía, al ver el folleto, observé que se quedó mirándole por mucho tiempo y lo tiró hacía atrás. Sir Didymus dijo que quería conocer de mis aventuras y se apresuró a coger el folleto.

—La joya que tiene este caballero es igual a la del Rey Goblin

Todos me miraron estupefactos, no entendí a lo que se refería Didymus. Le quité el folleto y miré el rostro del compañero de Linda. Me parecía familiar desde que lo vi, era un rubio con unas cejas delgadas. Al mirar la joya me percaté que era joya celta ¿Jareth tenía una igual? Mi curiosidad buscaba más que eso, estaba segura que hay visto ese rostro antes.

Abrí mis gavetas y no tardé en encontrar una caja de recuerdos de recortes de mi madre. Su pareja de siempre, Robin Zakar… Tim Zakar… eran los mismos, sólo era otro sobrenombre ¿Cómo no lo reconocí? ¿Por qué mamá volvió con ese sujeto y no me dijo nada? Es por eso que él no quiso hablarme. Ese hombre me robó a mi madre.

—¿Qué dijiste, Didymus? ¿Esa joya se parece a la de tu Rey?—Pregunta desconcertada

—Esto seguro que lo he visto usando una igual, señorita Sarah

Hoggle empezó a dar vueltas, y gritó:

—¡Pero que tonterías! Joyas así hay en muchos sitios, yo tengo muchas joyas como las de... ya saben, el sujeto que nombraron

No dijimos nada en el cuarto. Nunca hablabamos de Jareth, tampoco tuvimos razones para hablar de él.

—¿Por qué estas viendo esas revistas viejas? ¿no dijiste que ibas con tu mamá?

Hoggle no lo entendería, aunque se lo tratara de explicar, que mamá me había dejado de lado otra vez. En vez de hablar de eso, prefería hablar del odioso Rey Goblin.

—Hoggle, ¿estás seguro que Jareth no existe?— Creo que no esperaba que le haga una pregunta como esa.

* * *

¡Gracias por leerme hasta ahora! Les saluda su amiga, HelenaTerra


End file.
